


In Orbit

by Vittra



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Braids Hair, Cursing (a lot of it), Death is not redemption, F/M, Fluff, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Leia is a bit of a cougar, Politics, Pretty Dresses, Rey is Nobody (Star Wars), Reylo Baby, Slavery, Supreme space idiots part II, TROS does not exist, The Resistance is Not Nice (Star Wars), Violence, Weddings, everyone is a mess, no shade, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vittra/pseuds/Vittra
Summary: This is the sequel ofOrb of Stars.You should probably read that one first ✨
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 40
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did any of you really think I could leave Trudgen Ren behind?

Trudgen Ren is a man of many talents and qualities. He’s an exceptional fighter, a more than decent pilot, he’s smart, funny and fearless, and not to forget a gifted lover, but none of those things has prepared him for the biggest challenge of his life: planning, and overseeing the preparations of the most anticipated wedding in history. The planning and overseeing isn’t an issue, no, but the two idiots who’re getting married sure are. He’s spent ten standard months of his life trying to get them to cooperate even the slightest, but they fight him on _everything_. He needed two months just to convince them to make it a major event, because they’d been all sappy and ‘we want it small’-ish, but it’s not Trudgen’s fault they signed up for the job of being the most famous people of the galaxy. Every advisor, every general, every fucking _janitor_ of the First Order had tried to make them see reason, but it wasn’t until General Organa stepped in that they finally caved. Rey has a tremendous respect for anything that woman says, and Kylo fears his mother (he claims he doesn't, but Trudgen has eyes) enough to fall in line. With that obstacle out of the way, Trudgen had begun to actually plan the whole thing. The planning included working closely with all kinds of experts, experts on politics, strategy, intergalactic relations… Just picking a venue, let alone a _planet,_ had turned into some massive political complications, but the dust eventually settled, and Trudgen started to see the light at the end of the tunnel. In that aspect anyway, but, of course, the two lovebirds found a billion other ways to mess up Trudgen’s life. The discussion of the dress had raged on for weeks and weeks, because Rey refused to understand the importance of looking the part. In the end, Trudgen had shouted at her that they might as well get married twice so that Rey could walk around in her preferred understated dress as much as she wanted, and let Trudgen have his way at the _actual_ wedding. To his horror, both of those knuckleheads latched on to his words, and that’s the story behind how Trudgen Ren ended up with not one wedding to plan, but _two_. One in privacy, as a sickening expression of their love, and one publicly, to confirm the union of their two houses. 

Rey had of course objected, and told him that she doesn’t have a _house_ , or even a known heritage, but considering that Ben Solo has been dead for over a decade, according to every register there is, she’d been forced to shut her face, because it’s not like her betrothed has an official house either (to Trudgen’s great dismay, just imagine being able to play up his royal background). Don’t even get him started on the guestlist, which had been another political disaster to sort out.They had managed to put one together, only to have Kylo Ren going all Kylo Ren about inviting representatives of the Hutt’s. Again, Leia Organa had to talk her estranged son off the cliff, and explain the basics of diplomacy. Kylo hadn’t been at all pleased about it, but the invitations have been sent out, and the Hutt’s have most definitely received one. Rey and Kylo are, with out a doubt, the most exhausting people Trudgen knows, and he’s dating fucking high need Stella Vinter _and_ watches baby Dawn more than regluarly. Not that _he_ finds Dawn to be exhausting, that child might be the only reasonable thing the Supreme leaders have ever done, but Trudgen has heard illwilling rumours about the child’s activity levels, that they might be a bit higher than normal. Trudgen doesn’t see it, she’s just spirited. Strong willed. Curious. Enthusiastic, despite that brooding gene pool of hers. Fuck, where is she? Trudgen leaves his tablets in a pile at his overloaded table, and heads out to find the person who has him wrapped ever so tightly around her very tiny littlefinger. 

✨

Rey almost regrets saying ‘yes’ to Kylo, because Force help her, Trudgen has been insufferable. He has at least three nervous breakdowns each week, and she never really understands _why_. She isn’t the one asking for all the fuss, he is! Like that time when he realized that she’d stopped nursing; he reacted like a complete lunatic, almost on verge of tears, rambling on about how ‘refitting couture of Cantonica is nothing but slaughter’. It all figured itself out, as it always does, and Rey now has two dresses, an insane one and a pretty one. She’d desperately tried to talk herself out of the crazy one, but Trudgen kept repeating the symbolic value of being easy to see wherever the guests may be seated, so Rey took the easy way out, and just surrendered. It doesn’t matter, it’s just clutter. The one thing that does matter is the sleeping child in her arms. Dawn still naps best with body contact, and Rey happily obliges on the days when she’s not working. When she is working, it’s a task that’s delegated to whomever that’s on Dawn-duty, meaning either Kylo, his mother or one of the boys. Rey brushes over those black curls that’s grown surprisingly much, and tilts her own head back. She’s just going to rest her eyes for a little while…

✨

“Rey?” Kylo calls out, as he steps into her house.

Nothing. Claws of ice grabs his heart, and he all but throws himself through the house. He bangs his head when he reaches the sofa, and spots Rey sound asleep on the bed, with Dawn draped as a blanket over her chest. He might’ve cursed a little bit when he once again killed a substantial number of brain cells, and Dawn wakes up instantly. She raises her head, looks around with her big brown eyes, and she’s all solemn until she spots him. Her face cracks up and she tries to climb over her mother in order to reach him.

“No, no, no Dawnie, watch it!” Kylo catches her right as she’s about to roll over the edge of the bed.

She’s definitely her mother’s daughter, she beams and laughs at _everything,_ even near-death experiences like this one. Kylo sighs, and kisses her forehead.

“Should we go and say hi to your uncle? Yeah? We’ll let mommy sleep, she could use it.”

✨

Rey wakes up alone, and fear seizes her. She bolts out of bed, and out onto the courtyard, not even bothering to put on shoes. 

“Force, Kylo!” she exclaims, when she finds him, Trudgen and Dawn by the table, eating fruit.

“Hey,” he calls back, “good to see you too.”

Rey grunts, and walks over to them. She sits down next to Trudgen, who has Dawn sitting in his lap. 

“Hi, Jedi,” Trudgen greets her.

“Hi,” she smiles back, “how’s Stella? Is she coming over?”

“Not until the fake-wedding, she couldn’t get any more time off.”

“Can’t we give her ground service instead? You’d see each other more if she lived in the Village.”

“There’s not a whole lot of radars to tend to around here, I’m afraid.”

“We could fix a few,” Rey snickers.

“You do that, and I’ll ask Master for a new house.”

“Huh?” Kylo has a rather annoying habit of zoning out in the middle of conversations.

“Stella should get ground service,” Rey repeats, “and a house, in the Village.”

“There aren’t any available right now, I think,” Kylo answers, and hands Dawn another bite from across the table.

“We’re building new ones all the time. The Troopers has their quarters, your mum has hers and—,” Rey clears her throat, “place, we’ve the hangar, our office, a training hall—”

“I know, I know,” Kylo mutters, “but Dawn likes it when he’s _here.”_

“It’s literally less than 50 yards to the village.”

“Would it interfere with your duties?” Kylo asks Trudgen.

“Of course not,” Trudgen grins, “I’m perfectly capable of separating work from pleasure, in contrast to some people at this table.”

“I’ll see what I can do then,” Kylo frowns, “but let’s focus on the weddings first.”

“Six days to go,” Trudgen suddenly looks like he might be sick.

“Four,” Rey corrects him.

“Please, that one’s just the rehearsal,” Trudgen scoffs.

“Shut your pie hole, Trudgen,” Rey shoves his shoulder, “or I’ll un-best man you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Trudgen, he gets no recognition for the work he puts in! The first few chapters will be painfully fluffy, but I’ll sort that out shortly. 
> 
> Aaaah I’m so happy to be back with my spaceidiots! I started another fic, but omg, the angst was killing me. I might work on that one too, but this one will be my number one baby. I hope you’ll enjoy my take on our two reluctant leaders of the galaxy, as they try to navigate their way through the interstellar political landscape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone, for your amazing support, as I brought the space idiots back for a second round.
> 
> Remember when I told you that the chapter of baby Dawn’s birth was the sappiest I’ve ever written? Well, it’s not anymore, this chapter is.

  
“She’s all yours, boss,” Trudgen grins, as he and Stella, who’s carrying Dawn, leaves through Rey’s blue front door.

“You look good, sir,” Stella beams.

“Thanks…” 

Kylo runs his hand through his hair, and stands frozen in front of the house until they disappear down the stairs. So, this is it. He’s supposed to knock on that door, and, if the Force is with him, she’ll open it. He tentatively lifts his hand, but his knuckles never touch the door, before Rey slams it open.

“Are you planning on keeping me waiting all night?” Rey teases.

“I…”

She’s gorgeous. Well, she always is, but she’s looking _celestial_ tonight. He’d braided her hair earlier that afternoon, but he hasn’t seen her since. They’ve woven flowers into her braids, her eyes and lips are subtly enchanted, and she’s wearing a white silk dress that hugs her body in all of the right places. 

“You’re beautiful,” he finally manages to mumble.

“Well, thank you, you’re not looking all too shabby yourself,” her face cracks up, “all black, a most surprising choice.”

“Shut it.”

“ _You_ shut it.”

“Force, are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes,” Rey states firmly, “let’s go before I change my mind.”

✨

They walk hand in hand, down the stairs, to the beach. It’s bathing in the last rays of sun, and Leia is waiting for them by the water. The audience is littered over the sand, it’s just Ap’lek and his wife Gemma who has been sensible enough to bring down chairs for themselves. Dawn sits with Trudgen and Stella, and they’re occupying her with a plate full of baby sized snacks; the girl's appetite is a trait directly inherited from Rey. Rey feels a bit awkward, with her fancy dress and the formal atmosphere, but this still feels right. _Important_. Rey tries to keep from bursting into a nervous giggle, but she doesn’t quite make it. Leia smiles at them, and they come to a halt right in front of her. 

“We’ve gathered here today,” Leia’s voice is steadfast and secure, “to witness the union of this man and this woman. I’d like to begin by reading a few words, often used during Alderaanii wedding ceremonies:”

Leia unfolds a piece of paper, and clears her throat. Rey spots, from the corner of her eye, Gemma, who’s digging through her purse for a handkerchief.

“Love is fair,

and mighty as the sea.

It is the light in the dark,

and the ties that binds us.

It is both sun and moon,

and the center of it all.

It will not be quelled,

and with it roses bloom 

in the hardest soil.”

Rey watches Kylo’s Adam’s apple bob, and she wonders if he recognizes Leia’s words. Leia falls silent, and Vicrul gets up from the ground. He brushes his clothes off, a bit too violently, and if Rey didn’t know better she’d say he’s nervous. Vicrul, who never speaks if he can help it, has an amazing singing voice, and Trudgen has been emotionally blackmailing him into agreeing to sing a song. He starts to sing, and Rey has no idea what he’s singing, or even in what language, but the song simultaneously breaks her heart and builds it back up. She can’t even look at Kylo, because if she does, she’ll cry her kriffing eyes out. Even Dawn forgets her food when he sings, but she returns to her plate as the song eventually dies down. Gemma’s fiercely drying her eyes and nose. Rey and Kylo turns to Leia once more

“It is now time for your vows,” Leia declares, “I will ask you both of your intentions, and you will read your personal vows to each other.”

Rey and Kylo nods.

“Do you, Rey of Jakku, take—” Leia’s voice breaks, and Rey bites her lip to keep from sobbing, “Ben Solo, to be your husband?”

Rey needs a second to realize it’s _her_ time to say something.

“I do.”

“Do you, B-” Leia can barely speak, “B-Ben Solo, take Rey of Jakku, to be your wife?”

“I do,” Rey almost jumps by the sound of his voice. 

“You may now face each other, and read your vows.”

✨

Rey’s eyes are filled with tears, and Kylo struggles to keep it together. He’s happy she’ll go first, because his voice wouldn’t hold if he tried to speak now. Rey reaches for both of his hands, blinks rapidly, and takes a deep breath.

“I, Rey of Jakku, take you, Ben Solo,” she begins,

“through all that may come.

I take all of you,

and you may have all of me.

You are my light,

my strength,

my haven,

and I give all of my days,” her voice wavers, and the last part comes out as a whisper:

“to you.”

Going second was a horrible idea. Rey’s words hits him like a bolt in the chest, and he doesn’t even know he’s crying until Rey reaches for his face, to wipe a tear away. 

✨

Kylo clears his throat, and gives his head a little shake. The beach is dead silent, apart from the munching noises that’s coming from Dawn. Rey holds her breath, she doesn’t know if she’s ready for this, nor if she ever will be. Kylo shakes his head again, to rid his face from stray hairs, and begins:

“I, Ben Solo, take you, Rey of Jakku,

through all that may come.

Your heart is mine,

My heart is yours, to keep.

Your bliss is mine,

my bliss is yours,

and the tears are mine, when you weep.  
  
In the nest of your hands,

my worries stills. 

As I offer you my hand to hold,

I offer you

my life.”

Rey swallows, and she’s incapable of doing anything other than staring back at him. It’s like everything else has melted away, like it’s just _them_ , alone and—

“I reckon this would be an excellent time for a kiss, no?” Leia whispers behind her paper.

Kylo breaks into one of his rare full blown grins, with dimples and all, and leans down to meet Rey’s lips. As soon as their lips touch the beach erupts in noise. Kylo’s hands cradles her face, and she’s clinging to the front of his tunic as if her life depends on it. 

“Easy now, Master, not in front of Dawn!” Ap’lek shouts.

“Oh hush,” Gemma scolds her husband, “leave them be.”

“It’s my greatest honor,” Leia half shouts over the applauses and cheers, “to present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Solo!”

✨

They weren’t allowed to party. Trudgen, who’s usually keen to get his freak on, had sent them all to bed after dinner, stressing the fact that they’re doing this whole thing _again_ in two days' time. It doesn’t bother Kylo though, he’s more than happy to give all of his attention to his new bride, and forget about everyone else. Dawn’s sleeping with Trudgen and Stella, at Leia’s house, and it’s the first night since her birth that she’s not sleeping with at least one of her parents.

“Do you think she’s alright?” he mutters to Rey, as he pours them some whiskey out on the porch.

“Are you kidding me?” Rey grabs her glass, “I think Dawn believes she has three parents, you, me, and Trudgen. And Stella is like, her cool aunt. She’s probably wondering why she hasn’t been sleeping at their place earlier. Not that it is their place… we really should give him a house after all of this is done.”

“Why am I talking about Trudgen on my wedding night?”

“You started it,” Rey grins, and gulps her whiskey.

Kylo grunts, and sips his drink. Watching Rey wolf down hers reminds him of Life Day, he’d been rather drunk at the time, but this makes him think she’d probably been too. 

“Cheers to Life Day,” he holds his glass towards her.

“Cheers,” she beams, and clinks their glasses together, “to horrible drunk decisions of the best kind.”

They drink in silence for a little while, and Kylo tries to muster a bit of courage. He’s being ridiculous, he’s _married_ to this woman now, surely it’s well within his rights to give her a gift?

“What’s on your mind?” Rey frowns.

“I…”

✨

“I got you something,” he blurts.

“Really?” Rey’s embarrassingly fond of presents.

“Yes. Close your eyes.”

Rey does as she’s told, and she hears him standing up. He disappears inside, and returns a moment later.

“Are they still shut?”

“Of course,” Rey huffs, “I’d never peek.”

“Of course,” he echos, but she can _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

He’s right behind her, and something small and warm lands on her chest. His fingers work at the nape of her neck, a sensation she never gets used to, no matter how many braids he unbraids for her. 

“Okay, so you can open them now.”

Rey looks down, and he’s given her a necklace with a golden chain. The pendant is a raw stone of some kind—

“Is this,” Rey gasps, “kyber?”

“It is.”

Rey touches the crystal, and its heat spreads through her fingers. It’s somehow familiar, but it’s not the one from Luke’s broken saber…

“Is it… yours?”

“Yes,” Kylo nods, with pink cheeks, “when I harvested my crystal, I accidentally broke that piece off, and I just… kept it.”

“It’s still blue,” Rey whispers, as she carefully turns the faintly glowing piece of kyber over.

“Yes,” Kylo nods, “yeah, Snoke never knew I still had it, so…”

He might as well have given her his hand, or a leg, since a kyber crystal and it’s force-user are a single unit. She gets off her chair, and flings herself into his arms.

“Thank you,” she breathes against his lips, “I’ll take care of it, I promise.”

They kiss for _ages,_ until Rey breaks into a giggle.

“Aren’t you going to unbraid my hair?”

“I sure am, Mrs. Solo.”

Rey’s giggle turns into a belly laugh.

“Stop calling me that, I’m not your mother!”

“As you wish,” Kylo chuckles, “I’ll go back to ‘scavenger’.”

“Please do.”

“Let’s go then, _scavenger_.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wedding chapter without smut?! Is that even legal? 
> 
> Walking down the aisle together is a Swedish tradition, symbolizing that both man and wife enters the marriage willingly, and as equals. I believe it’s a tradition that predates Christianity, and I think it’s rather lovely. 
> 
> Leia’s verse and the couples vows are a mix of translated Swedish wedding vows, Swedish poems and song lyrics, along with inspiration from Celtic wedding vows and my own imagination. In Sweden we’re rather low key on declaring our love, so I had a rough time balancing this 😅 but it’s a wedding, if you can’t be sappy at a wedding, when can you?!
> 
> Oh, and references!  
> [The dress.](https://pin.it/3MsNdxb)  
> [The kyber.](https://pin.it/7b7iy8f)


End file.
